MOMMY'S WAKE UP CALL
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Just a little short story from my favorite couple in the Tiger's Mate World. Feral gets some special morning attention from his mate.


**MOMMY'S WAKE UP CALL**

_Author's Note: A short little piece with my favorite couple from the Tiger's Mate world._

Dawn was peeking through the drapes but it was Saturday and he didn't have to leave the comfortable nest he was in.

Shere was pressed intimately against his back and one arm was wrapped possessively around his waist. It was moments like this that he treasured. They had been mated some five years now and despite the sneaky way the tiger had bonded them, he really couldn't say he was unhappy about it now. He had three beautiful kittens and a mate that adored him. The fact his mate was the wealthiest Kat in the world matter little to him. That he wasn't alone anymore was what was important now.

He sighed and yawned, wriggling his butt a little against Shere's prominent morning erection. A muffled growl greeted him.

"Someone want's to play this morning, I think." The huge tiger rumbled, nuzzling and nipping his mate's neck.

"Hmmm, sounds heavenly," Feral purred encouragingly.

"Your wish is my command, my love," Shere purred huskily back.

Shere loved his mate with every fiber of his being. He would deny him nothing. His strong fingers began a gentle stroking down his mate's chest and flat abdomen, caressing and teasing while rubbing his cock between Uly's legs.

Feral rumbled hotly and writhed his body harder against his mate. 'This feels soo good!' His thoughts fizzing as he got hotter and wetter from Shere's expert attention.

Shere chuckled darkly at the response he drew from Uly. The aroma of his mate's arousal was intoxicating. He reached down and gently tugged on the emerging cock making Uly jerked and moan loudly.

Feral turned his head, begging for a kiss which Shere happily obliged. They kissed, licked, then plunged tongues in mouths to duel heatedly. The air was soon filled with moans of pleasure and desire.

Shere continued his teasing glide between Uly's legs ignoring his mate's efforts to get him to slide home. He had other plans this morning.

When Uly tried to turn so that he could hug Shere, his mate prevented it.

"No, I have something else in mind." Shere rumbled darkly, pulling them both into a seated position, the bedding sliding off them.

In moments, Feral found himself sitting in Shere's lap. The tiger kept his legs closed so that his mate rested on his thighs and his cock pressed hard against Uly's mons. His tail was pressed between them and rested just under Shere's chin. The new position made Feral writhe even more. He pressed back against Shere's chest while his bottom rubbed hotly against the hardness that was driving him crazy. He used his tail to tickle and tease his mate.

It took sheer will power for the tiger to ignore his mate's gyrations as he used this new position to send them into a higher state of fire and desire. He pinched and rolled each nipple with his fingers while Uly stroked and pinched the parts of Shere he could reach. He slipped a finger down to slide under the now hard cock and found Uly's clitoral hood. He stroked the area for just a few moments making the dark tom jolt and try even harder to be impaled.

His paws incessantly stroked and caressed his mate's writhing body. Every once and a while he would grab his mate's scruff and shake him gently making Uly whine and beg. Every time his mate would lift his body to try and take the tiger's cock within him, Shere would stop him by pressing his hips down with both paws and continue to rub his huge tool back and forth against Uly's clitoris.

Ulysses was beginning to see stars, the intensity was becoming too much for him.

"Kat's Alive! I can't take much more." He whined loudly.

"Let it go my love, scream it out!" Shere demanded hotly, as he panted and growled. He was barely hanging on to his own orgasm.

The dark tom felt his body tingle wildly and spark at the growled command then fireworks went off and his body erupted. Shere felt his mate's sudden tension and allowed himself to release. As Uly screamed his climax, Shere was right there with him, roaring loudly.

For several long seconds, they hung there drooping against each other, trembling and panting.

Sopping with his mate's seed and enjoying the delicious throbbing of his own sex, Uly realized lazily that he'd also ejaculated at the same time. It wasn't often Shere succeeded in bringing the dark tom's dual sexes into climax but when he did it was glorious.

They both fell over on their sides and lay recovering. Shere licked and groomed Uly's face and neck. Ulysses purred and nuzzled him in languid pleasure, thoroughly enjoying the afterglow.

"I love you!" Shere rumbled deeply in his chest.

"I love you too!" Ulysses sighed in contentment. 'This is a great way for a mother to wake in the morning.' He thought happily.

They lazed in bed for another hour, enjoying the rare freedom parents snatched when they could. Only ten minutes later, their bedroom door slammed open and three giddy four year olds bounced exuberantly into the room, climbed the bed, and gave their parents sloppy kisses.

Over the small heads, Shere gave his mate a loving glance which was returned with a warm smile from Ulysses.


End file.
